


SPN Challenge:- For The Love Of Baby

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [62]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SPN Drabble Challenge, word:-serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- serious. Sam's considerations about the Impala pierce Dean's heart like an arrow.
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	SPN Challenge:- For The Love Of Baby

'Are you serious? You want to sell the Impala? My Baby?' Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'I said to retire her, Dean. Not sell her off,' Sam corrected firmly. 'We can take her out for rides but for the hunting work, we need a more rugged vehicle. You saw for yourself the state of the undercarriage when we came back from Alaska. We risk ruining her completely on bad roads like those. It's because I love her that I'm even saying this to you.'

'Dude,' was all Dean managed to reply, his brother's every word like an arrow to the heart

'There's another thing,' Sam said hesitantly. 'If anything happens to us…with Chuck, I mean. I'd like to know she goes to a good home, to someone who'll love her.'

'Fuck, Sammy. Could you be any more depressing? Nothing's gonna happen to us.'

'Yeah, keep telling yourself that,' Sam snorted. 'Chuck's out for our blood; he's God and we've got nothing!'

'I promise I'll think about what you've said but giving up Baby is like dying.'

:

Sam watched with a sigh as Dean made his way despondently out of the door, but in his brother's eyes, he'd seen a certain endorsement of his words. The Impala was no longer the work-horse she'd been and like every living or mechanical being, she had to give in to her age.

:

As Dean made his way through the winding corridor, Sam's words echoed in his mind, especially the part of what might happen to his Baby when he and Sam were no longer around.

Who would love her as they had? Dean would have to give that some thought.

'Don't worry, Baby. I'll leave you in loving hands if it's the last thing I do.'


End file.
